


The Best

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt from ff.net: Badonk: Loved your last story! Super cute! Maybe to a detailed one of Zoro giving Sanji the best head of his life? Please? Cyber cookies if Zoro's bottom :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Promt from ff.net: Badonk: Loved your last story! Super cute! Maybe to a detailed one of Zoro giving Sanji the best head of his life? Please? Cyber cookies if Zoro's bottom :-)
> 
> written when I was still relatively new to smut (I'm still awful at writing it tbh) so it took me a while and it might not be the greatest.

“Lay back” Zoro said pushing against Sanji’s chest, forcing him down onto the bed. Sanji grinned and crossed his hands behind his head, “Why? I thought you didn’t want to fuck tonight. But you couldn’t resist, could you?”

Sanji rolled his hips and smirked at him, and Zoro rolled his eyes, “no dipshit, I meant what I said, I’m not going to fuck you.”

“Then why are you undoing my pants?”

“I’m going to strangle you with them.” Zoro snapped, “Can you not shut up for one minute?”

Sanji glared at him and, no, that was not a pout. He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, staring at the wall.

“How long are you going to take with the shitty zipper?” Sanji growled, starting to unbutton his shirt. He heard Zoro sigh and stand up, “You undo it then.”

When he had finished with his shirt Sanji’s hands made short work of the zipper and he quickly slide his pants off, leaving only his blue boxers on. He glanced up at Zoro to find the other man had already divested himself of his clothes.

“If we’re not fucking, why are we naked?” Sanji asked, his eyes following the man as he stepped closer. Zoro growled at him and yanked the blue boxers off his waist, exposing his semi hard cock.

“This.” Zoro snarled as he quickly jerked Sanji’s member, completely awakening it. Sanji watched Zoro, “A shitty handjob?”

“You never shut up do you?” Zoro muttered. Sanji smirked cheekily and shook his head. Zoro leaned forward and Sanji bit his lip to prevent a moan from leaving his lips as Zoro’s hot breath surrounded the head of his cock. Zoro’s tongue flicked out and traced the tip of his head, following the line of his slit. Slowly he made his way to the base, and then dragged his tongue back to the tip, pressing the wet organ flat against the underside to Sanji’s cock. Sanji let out a soft moan and dropped his head back, “Oh god… Zoro…. Fuck.”

Zoro smirked up at him, his eyes glinting dangerously as he slid his tongue back down Sanji’s length, tracing the sensitive vein on the underside and sucking at the side of the rigid flesh. He brought his hand up to Sanji’s erection and let it hover over it, close enough Sanji could feel the heat of his hand but far enough that he wasn’t touching it.

Zoro opened his lips and took the tip inside, slowly twirling his tongue around the head, causing Sanji to writhe underneath him. Then slowly, and torturously Zoro slid his lips down Sanji’s length, taking him into the wet warmth of his mouth inch by inch. Sanji growled in frustration and need, the green haired asshole was going too slow, and it was driving him insane. Zoro’s large warm hand held his hips in place so he couldn’t thrust up into the maddeningly warm heat that was slowly travelling back up his erection, the other slowly fondling his balls. Sanji moaned and let his fingers tangle in the mossy green hair, tempted to push the man’s mouth down faster. Zoro growled around the hard length in his mouth, “Do it and I’ll bite your dick off.”

Sanji gaped at Zoro as he went back to sucking him off, how the man could speak so clearly and make a sentence like that arousing he had no idea. Damn three sword style. Sanji shook his head and pulled his hands out of Zoro’s hair, fisting them in the sheets instead. He watched through lidded eyes as Zoro’s head bobbed up and down, his nose meeting the dark blonde curls each time Sanji’s flushed length disappeared between his lips. The velvety warmth of Zoro’s mouth was like heaven, each time the head of his length hit the back of Zoro’s throat he had to stifle a moan. He almost screamed when Zoro let his teeth gently drag across his member as he slid his lips back up. Zoro smirked up at him, his eyes laughing as the blonde man panted and writhed underneath him.

“How is it cook?” Zoro asked, once again not taking Sanji’s erection from his mouth. Sanji could only moan. Fuck the shitty swordsman, and fuck his weird mouth abilities. No man should be that talented with his mouth. He felt Zoro chuckle and the vibrations brought him closer and closer to the euphoria. He lifted his head to stare back down at the bobbing green head, the hand that had been on his balls moved up to wrap around the base of Sanji’s erection, meeting his mouth halfway up Sanji’s length. He was taking less of it into his mouth now, letting his hand take more and more of Sanji’s hard flesh. Said blonde groaned in frustration when the velvety warmth of Zoro’s mouth had completely left him, leaving only the calloused hand that kept a constant rhythm on his length.

“Zoro…” Sanji growled, glaring at the smirking man that kneeled between his legs, “Don’t you fucking dare stop now.”

“I’m not stopping.” Zoro said, his hand leaving Sanji’s hip to reach behind himself, “I’m just doing something else.”

Sanji stared at him blankly as the callused hand continued to gently caress his length. He watched as Zoro’s face twisted in slight discomfort and concentration then relaxed as he sighed. Then it hit him. He bit his lip and moaned, Zoro was preparing himself, oh dear god Zoro was prepping himself so Sanji could fuck him. As Sanji was trying his hardest to keep it together, Zoro dove forwards and took him back into his mouth, his tongue sliding slowly up and down his erection, rolling inside his mouth against the hard flash. Then he swallowed. Sanji gasped and sat up, curling around Zoro, “Oh fuck, Zo… shit… I’m gonna...”

The green haired man pulled back with a smirk and wrapped his hand around the base of Sanji’s cock, “Oh no you don’t cook, wait for me.”

The swordsman pushed Sanji back and crawled up over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Sanji moaned into the kiss, he could taste himself in the swordsman’s mouth, and fuck if it wasn’t one of the hottest things ever. The blonde felt a cool slick hand wrap around him and quickly coat him in lube. When the Marimo had grabbed the lube he had no idea, but the moss head had better hurry the fuck up.

He hissed as the hand left him and his erection was surrounded by the cool air, only to moan as a warm tight heat slowly started to envelope him. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back, fuck fuck shit fuck. Zoro was tight. He heard Zoro pant a he impaled himself, pushing Sanji deeper and deeper into him. When Sanji was finally buried hilt deep in his lover they both paused for a few minutes, Zoro adjusting to the feeling of having Sanji inside, and Sanji trying not to come right that second. He felt Zoro’s hands tensing on his abs, his fingers curling in slightly. He moved one of his own hands to slide up his arm, hopefully helping to relax the green haired man.

Slowly, Zoro pushed himself up, before dropping back down onto the blonde. Sanji whimpered and grabbed Zoro’s hips, gripping them tightly. Sanji only moaned as Zoro sped up, riding him hard and fast. Sanji felt like he was going to explode, it was too much, being inside Zoro was too hot, too tight, if felt incredible, he was not going to last long. He growled and pulled a hand off of Zoro’s waist, wrapping it around the man’s bouncing erection. Zoro moaned as the cook stroked his cock, matching each pull with the upwards thrusts of the blonde hips that were getting increasingly harder.

“Fu- Sanji.” Zoro moaned throwing his head back, his hands bracing against Sanji’s chest. Both men could feel the liquid mercury building up and coiling in their guts. Sanji’s blonde hair was fanned over the sheets, his pale skin flushed and covered with sweat, the sight was too much for Zoro. He felt Sanji stiffen as he clenched and dropped down one last time. Sanji came with Zoro’s name of his lips, it only took a couple more strokes for Zoro to follow, calling Sanji’s name as they rode out their orgasm together. Zoro slumped forward and slide off Sanji, lying next to him. They lay there in post coital haze, breathing hard and enjoying each others presence.

“How’d you learn to talk with a sword in your mouth?” Sanji asked, turning his head to look at Zoro. The green haired man shrugged, “Learnt it over the years I guess, came with the training. Why? Did you like it?”

Sanji nodded and then caught himself, “What?! No asshole I was just wondering how...”

Zoro smirked at him and rolled over, facing away from the blonde, “Don’t worry cook, I know you liked it.”

Sanji growled at the tanned back but didn’t respond.

“In fact, you’d say it was the best blow job you’ve ever gotten, wouldn’t you?” Zoro said. Sanji snarled and kicked the man in the back, “fuck off”

“It was definitely the best.” Zoro chuckled. Sanji snapped and kicked the fucker off of the bed, ignoring his laughter as he stood and gathered his clothes. It was great, but it wasn’t the best… oh who the fuck was he kidding it was the best. But he would never say it to the mosshead, his ego was already as big as the Grandline, he didn’t need to hear he was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
